


Distractions

by arobynsung



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was willing to bet that everything sounded better in a Southern accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Alec was willing to bet that everything sounded better in a Southern accent.

Words caressed over a coarse lazy drawl, gravelly tone, and smirking lips just had...a way. They made him shudder, very slightly, the sensation more intimate for its minuteness. It was just enough to feel, to unnerve, to cause a light vibration right under his skin that itched and begged for thick, hard, firm fingers to squeeze, touch, pull-

"_Hardison!!_"

Snapping out of his reverie Alec forced his mind back on their current case, his hands fumbling for the clicker he'd dropped, desperately trying to ignore the heat of the narrowed glare sent his way by icy blue eyes.


End file.
